Coming Back Unexpectedly
by workingsomecoffeemagic
Summary: CoE-fix it. What if Ianto survived the 456, but left Jack and Torchwood shortly after? Can he come back, is Jack waiting for him or has he moved on in an unexpected way? Slash Janto. Ch 15 M-rating - can be skipped. M-Preg. Short chapters.
1. I'm Sorry

**Coming back unexpectedly**

_**What if Ianto survived the 456, but left Jack and Torchwood shortly after? Can he come back, is Jack waiting for him or has he moved on in an unexpected way?**_

**Chapter 1**** - I'm sorry**

"I'm sorry." were the words that kept glaring up at Jack, as he had read the letter over and over again. How could Ianto, his Ianto, do this to him? Leave him like that, without even looking him in the eye, and give him a chance to dissuade him from leaving? The question answered itself. Ianto must have known that Jack would have done anything to stop him from going, and had only left a letter on the Captain's desk, while Jack and Gwen were out on a mission. The warm tears seemed never-ending on Jack's cheeks, what would he do now? He loved the young Welshman more than anyone could imagine, especially the Captain himself.

"Jack, I am so sorry for leaving like this, but I don't know any other way. I love you, I probably always will, but because of me, you sacrificed someone who should have been more important to you. Had you not thought I had died, you wouldn't have let anyone use Stephen to get rid of the 456. It is clear to me that that's what everyone thinks and feels. You lost your daughter and grand-son, because you no longer felt it was worth it. That anything was worth the suffering. I can see the blame in their eyes, especially Gwen's, even though she tries to hide it. And at some point, you will think the same thing, and I couldn't bear to see that hurt and disappointment in your eyes. To see the final realisation of what you sacrificed, because you thought you'd lost me. Had I only stayed dead, it might have been worth it, but I didn't, I just took too long to come back.

I make you vulnerable, and it isn't possible that the head of Torchwood should be vulnerable. I am a way of getting to you, and for that I have to leave. I love you, and you have made me so happy, but I can't stay, not when it means having to be frightened that you should regret your decision. Had only my death stopped the 456, but it wasn't enough, and I couldn't live with the resentment you may feel.

You made me happy, but now I can't get Stephen out of my head, I can't get rid of the thought that had I come back sooner, we might have been able to find another way, but we didn't, and for that I am so sorry.

I love you Jack, please remember that, even if this hurts you. I'm sorry.

Yours forever,

Ianto"


	2. Coming Back

**Chapter 2**** - Coming back**

"Daddy, daddy, come look!"

A little boy ran past Ianto in the supermarket, trying to get his father's attention.

Four years had passed since Ianto had left Torchwood and Jack, and it was the first time he had come back to Cardiff. It wasn't that he hadn't dared, or wanted, because his biggest wish had been to go back to Jack, especially when he had realised no-one was blaming him for coming back to life, and not Stephen, and that he had to stop blaming himself. But then instead, he had started to think about how to go back and how to contact his former lover. How would Jack react, could he have forgotten him already, had he moved on? After months and months of dwelling questions like that, he had gathered the courage, and gone back to Cardiff.

But he hadn't expected to come across Jack so soon, and especially not like this!

The little boy was the spitting image of Jack, his twinkling blue eyes and charm made everyone in the shop look at him, not annoyed, but content, as he tried to get his father's attention.

Ianto hid behind a shelf, looking at the scene when Jack was dragged to the cereal shelf by his young son to look at the new cereal-box. This particular brand gave away a little toy, a different one every month, and it was hard to resist for a three-year old. And the father of this three-year old, had trouble resisting and denying his son the simple pleasures in life, denying him anything actually.

"Alright, Daffyd, but this time you don't put jam with the cornflakes, they're sweet enough as it is," smiled the Captain, trying to look and sound severe, but found himself all warm inside, thanks to the happiness that was the result of the tight embrace his son gave him. "Now, let's go home."


	3. Moving on?

**Chapter 3 - Moving on?**

Ianto couldn't help himself; he just had to follow the young boy and his father. After having fastened the child safely in the car, Jack drove away in the black Torchwood SUV. Ianto jumped in his car and followed at a safe distance.

Had Jack gotten over him so quickly then? He must have over-estimated the feelings he thought the Captain had for him… Jack had never seemed interested in having children, especially after the 456 and Stephen, having children had been Ianto's wish. And now Jack was there, with a child that was un-questionably his. How could he have deceived himself that much? Jack had to live for the moment, but Ianto had thought that it would at least take some time for him to move on, especially since he had always claimed to love Ianto so much. He felt so stupid now, sadness and disappointment were obvious emotions as his mind ran the information he was processing, but above all he felt very silly for having thought that Jack would be waiting for him and take him back with open arms. But, to have a child that age, Jack must have moved on straight away after Ianto had left. And that hurt. It hurt that Jack had a child, and that there must be someone he loved more than Ianto. He sat in his car in the street, a few houses down from the one where Jack and the little boy had stopped and got in, and he felt the sorrow fill his insides. The sorrow of having left, having waited too long before returning, having lost the chance of having a family with the man he loved. And the tears that ran down his face felt like they would never stop.

After a while, that to Ianto seemed like many, many hours, he went back to his hotel. As soon as he entered his room, laid down on the bed, fully clothed, and once again started crying over everything he had lost, until an almost un-conscious, dream-less sleep caught him.

The next morning Jack took the little boy to school before going into the Hub, where he greeted Gwen, Emma and Pierce before running up to his office where he settled at his desk. Emma Richards was the medic of the team, she had joined them shortly after Ianto had left, having been recommended by Martha Jones, with whom she had worked at UNIT. Pierce Brown was relatively new, he had only worked for Torchwood for seven months, but had settled in quickly and was now an obvious part of the team. He was almost as good at computers and tech, as Tosh. But only almost, Jack thought, remembering his friend. So much pain and suffering they had had to go through. Thank God, they had the positive things as well; each other, and especially the children. What would they do without Daffyd, Lily and the little one that was going to see the light of day in about five months? Without them, Jack wouldn't have been able to carry on after having lost Tosh and Owen, everything the 456 entailed, and finally Ianto's leaving. He knew it, and it felt very bittersweet as he looked at the photos on his desk. One of Daffyd, one of the children together, Gwen and himself, one of the old team, before Gray, and finally one of himself and Ianto. He shook himself slightly to get out of the sentimental reveries, and looked down at his colleagues in the Hub, his eyes finally landing on Gwen's bump that seemed to grow larger every day now. Concentrate on the positive, he thought with a small smile.

Ianto sat at a café on the Plass, waiting for Jack to show. He had to come out there sometime, didn't he?

And how right he was, soon he saw the Captain stride over the Plass in his great-coat. So much and yet so little had changed over the last four years. Did he dare approach him? No, he decided against it, the time would soon come, but first he needed to know a bit more of what had happened in his absence.


	4. Confrontation

**A/N: Reviews are rewarded :-) Thank you so much Phoenixclara, Lesleigh and Chironsgirl for my first ever reviews! Thanks to you I'm putting up 3 more chapters tonight... XX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Torchwood - unfortunately ;-)**

**Chapter 4 - Confrontation**

Jack left for the day with Gwen, as Francesca, Paul and Henry came in at five o'clock in the afternoon. He briefed them of today's events and the two went to pick up the children at school. He was very happy he had decided that they needed to have a bigger staff, so that they didn't have to work so hard and such long hours, thus relieving a lot of stress when they were expecting the children.

Ianto followed them in his car, and his heart grew heavier by the minute. He sat and watched as Gwen and Jack brought the children inside the house, where he had followed them the previous evening.

After some time, he just couldn't stay there anymore, he had finally worked up the courage to go to the door and ring the bell. Or courage, maybe it was more like stupidity and sheer jealousy. He didn't want the love of his life to be in there with Gwen, playing happy families, for one single moment longer. He waited for an answer, and all of a sudden Jack was standing, smiling, in front of him, "You're late …" he started, when he realised it wasn't the person he thought it would be, and his smile fell and became a shocked grimace. "Who is it?" called Gwen from inside, and moved up to stand beside the Captain, quickly followed by the little boy and a little girl that looked to be about the same age.

"So it was that easy to replace me, then? But Jack, couldn't you at least have chosen someone other than Gwen? You didn't care about Rhys or me at all, did you?" Ianto scowled at the pair of them. The last thing he remembered after that was hearing Rhys' voice from behind "What is that supposed to mean, and what the fuck is he doing here?" and being punched in the face.

He woke up, stretched on a modern-looking sofa in a nice, large sitting-room painted in earthy colours, looking up on Jack and Gwen, with no sign of Rhys or the two children.

"Who the hell do you think you are, Ianto Jones?" he heard despite the ringing in his ears and the ache in his head. But still, to Ianto it was the most wonderful voice in the world that asked him. Or at least, it would have been, before walking in on their little domestic scene.


	5. Explanations

**Chapter 5 - Explanations**

Every week, on Monday and Thursday, they had dinner together, Jack and Gwen explained. Not that they felt they had to tell him anything, they didn't owe him any explanations, but his sudden appearance had taken them by surprise, and they didn't quite know what to tell him or where to begin. As much as it hurt to see him, they felt overwhelmed by happiness at the same time.

They continued. Jack had been heartbroken when Ianto left, he had stopped taking proper care of himself, not eating like he should etc, until one day, about a month after Ianto's departure, when stomach-cramps forced him to lie on the sofa in the Hub, until Gwen could get Martha there. After Martha had come up with was wrong within minutes of her examination.

"Jack, you're pregnant!"

Both Jack and Gwen stood there gaping at each other.

"But how…?" They both asked, still very confused.

"Oh, I thought that was quite clear," Martha smiled at them.

"When was the last time you had sex, Jack?"

Jack took a deep breath before answering, "six weeks ago, with Ianto".

"As you well know, Jack, men from your time can carry children" said Martha.

"We'll have our babies at the same time!" said Gwen happily a few days later when the news had finally sunk in.

Jack didn't see the news as only good, how on Earth would this be able work? Him, Captain Jack Harkness, as a single-father, who wasn't even sure he wanted more kids, at least right now. But at the same time, this child was the only thing he had left of Ianto. He wouldn't be able to get rid of it.

And that is how Daffyd Harkness came into the world. By a C-section - of course - three days before his "cousin" Lily Williams. Jack and Gwen had passed their entire pregnancies together, and poor Rhys, who sometimes cursed Ianto for leaving him to take care of both of them, waited on them hand and foot. But at the end, he had a beautiful baby-girl and a fantastic god-son. Rhys took care of them and for a time, the couple actually moved into the house Jack had bought as a surprise-gift to Ianto, that terrible day that he left, so that he wouldn't have to spend the pregnancy alone.

From the day that Daffyd was born, Jack was the most happy and content man on the planet, even though he sometimes missed someone to share the parenting with, especially the boy's other father, who he was sure would have made a fantastic dad.

Ianto took this in without saying a word. He was so ecstatically happy, at the same time that he felt so sad and terrible, for not having been there for the first two years of his son's life, and leaving Jack to handle the pregnancy and the upbringing of their son alone. How could he ever make this up to either of them?

He knew straight away it was going to be a long way to go to get into Jack's and Daffyd's lives, but he also knew he had to do anything in his power to get there. Because that was where he belonged.

Rhys came in the front door, carrying the two, now sleeping children, up to Daffyd's room. He had taken them to McDonald's to get them out of the way, but now he felt, he too, had a right to tell Ianto what he thought of him.

Ianto looked at his son as Rhys carried him up the stairs; he really was the most beautiful child in the world. How could he have missed so much? He had to get them back! Jack and Daffyd were the most important people in his life! And he intended to let them know, to show it to them in every way possible.


	6. Breakdown

**Chapter 6 - Break-down **

"I want you to leave now, Ianto," said Jack after having looked at his former lover for quite some time, having left most of the talking to Gwen.

The hurt on Ianto's face was obvious, and part of Jack wanted to erase the four years that had passed and take him in his arms and never let go, but another part was still hurting so terribly and it felt good to see Ianto experience the same pain, and this part won, as he added:

"That shouldn't be a problem, since you're so good at leaving."

Gwen and Rhys looked at their friend, rather surprised, not knowing quite what to say, since they both knew how much he had dreamt of this day. But apparently the dreams had been just that – dreams. Too much had happened and after all, Ianto had chosen to leave.

Ianto looked Jack in the eyes and opened his mouth to say something, but before any sound came out, he closed it and stood up. He walked towards the front door, but turned around just before leaving.

"I know I made a terrible mistake, Jack, and I will always regret it, but I want you to know I never stopped loving you. Even if you don't ever want to see me again, which would be understandable, even if you want me to leave and never come back to see you and Daffyd, you will always be the most important people in my life."

Jack looked at him, the part of him that wanted to take Ianto in his arms was almost winning now, but at the same time he didn't want to let it.

"I'll be in touch Ianto, but your returning is a bit too much right now. My son and I have a life, and even though I would have liked for you to be in it, it wasn't my choice. You left and it's not that easy to come back. Now leave, and when and if we're ready for you to come back, we'll contact you." he said in an icy voice.

And Ianto turned his back on them again, and disappeared into the night.

Gwen and Rhys, who had been looking at Ianto and the frontdoor closing, turned to Jack just as he began to shake, and violent sobs started to fill the living room. After having seen Ianto leaving with an expressionless face, little did they know he was now sitting in his car reacting in a manner very similar to Jack's.


	7. Anger

**Chapter 7 - Anger**

"Oh, sweetheart," said Gwen, after some time had passed, and didn't quite know what to say or do except hold her friend in a tight embrace. "It'll be alright… It's surprising to see him, but maybe this is good?"

"Good?" Jack scowled at her through his tears, "How can this be good? Daffyd and I are finally settling into a normal routine, since I've come to accept that Ianto had disappeared from the face of the earth. What will I tell my little boy? Sweetheart, this is your tad, he's coming to live with us and everything is going to be hunky-dory! He's used to having one parent and I'm used to being alone."

"Do you want me to hit him, Jack?" Rhys asked abruptly, hoping a little humour would help the situation, but there was still some truth in the offer, as he felt very protective of his friend, especially after having seen him through his pregnancy.

Jack smiled and shook his head, "thank you Rhys, but if anyone should hit him, I should be the one to have the pleasure."

"I just can't believe he's back!" he continued after a little pause. "I've been dreaming about this for so long, and all of a sudden he's here, and I don't know what to do."

"I don't think you have to worry that much about Daffyd's reaction, Jack, he knows Ianto from photos and he is a bright kid. If you sit him down and explain that his tad hasn't been able to come for him earlier, but now he's back and he wants to be with you both, it'll only be a matter of time before he's forgiven him and accepted him fully." Gwen said. "But, do you want Ianto back? We all thought you did, but after your reaction tonight, I'm not sure you'll be ready for that any time soon."

"Yeah, I think you're right Gwen, I don't know if I'll ever be able to trust him again, and what kind of relationship would that be? Me worrying that I don't know if I can trust him, and wondering if he's just gonna leave again. Can I really commit to a man like that?"

Neither of them answered, but Gwen couldn't help but smile a little upon hearing this, since this was exactly the way Ianto had felt about Jack some years earlier, they were more alike than they cared to think.

Gwen and Rhys settled into the guestroom a little while later, as the exhausted Jack had fallen asleep on the couch from having cried so much. They fell asleep holding each other tight, both of them so incredibly happy for having each other and sharing a relatively un-complicated life.


	8. Hope

**Chapter 8 - Hope**

Somehow Ianto had come back to his hotel; he didn't know how he had been able to drive or for how long he had sat outside Jack's house crying. How could he have put himself in this position? A few miles away was the family he had always dreamt about, the man he loved more than life itself and their little boy, and he had screwed up so badly that he might never be able to get them back!

"I love you so much, Jack," he thought as he rocked himself to sleep in his hotel-bed, seeing the Captain and their son before his eyes every time he closed them.

The following morning, he woke up with sore eyes and a head-ache, the only reason that he had stopped crying was that he had fallen asleep and it seemed as though there were no more tears left. He forced himself to get up, even though he didn't know what to do since he couldn't go near the Hub or his family. But he didn't have to wonder for very long, since he received a text-message:

_We'll be in the park where we used have ice-cream, this afternoon. You may meet us there. CJH_

He almost jumped for joy as he read it over and over again.

Earlier that morning, at the Harkness' house.

"Daddy, daddy, wake up!" said Daffyd as he gently pushed Jack, with the help of his friend Lily.

"Who was that man last night, why couldn't we stay and talk as well? I recognized him from your photos, so he's nice, right?" the little boy continued in his endearing Welsh-American accent, and his father became more and more conscious that last night hadn't been a dream.

As the parents of the two couldn't get them to stop the questions about the stranger, and since Jack had felt so guilty for being so cold to Ianto the previous evening, they decided to change the minds of the children, and suggested they'd spend the afternoon at the park. But, the children were too intelligent, since they asked, right after having stopped jumping up and down with excitement, "can the man from yesterday come too?"

Jack couldn't come up with an excuse that he himself felt acceptably un-selfish, so after some time he relented and promised his son he would ask. He couldn't put it off forever now that Ianto was back in Cardiff, his son deserved to meet his other father properly.

Ianto spent hours getting ready, this was his first real meeting with his son, and he was very nervous and anxious to get everything perfect. He showered and chose what to wear, not a suit, it didn't seem appropriate for a day in the park, but he still wanted to dress to impress. He then went to the nearest toy-shop, and bought several toys, since he didn't know what his son would prefer, he thought sadly to himself. After changing his mind many, many times he finally chose Spiderman-actionfigure for Daffyd and a teddybear for Lilly, who he assumed would be there as well. He left for the park at noon, not knowing what exactly the Captain had meant by afternoon.


	9. Day at the Park

**Chapter 9 - Day at the park**

"Daffyd, Lily, this is Ianto, he used to work with us at Torchwood."

Ianto felt his heart sink as Jack introduced them this way, but what had he expected?

Daffyd looked at him with an intrigued face, as though he was looking for something.

"Are you ok, Daff?" Jack asked gently.

"I know I've seen him in the pictures daddy, but there's something else… I know, I know, we have the same nose, him and me!" Daffyd said happily.

All four adults were struck back at this realization, Daffyd was indeed very intelligent, but how he could see something like that? Would he understand what it meant? Jack couldn't help but feel a mixture of fear and hope, if Daffyd understood himself that Ianto was his tad, it would be much easier on him, but at the same time, before knowing if Ianto intended to stay, did he want his son to know?

Ianto's thoughts went in a similar direction, if Daffyd understood that he was his father, would Jack allow him to see them again? Or would he never be able to get back with the love of his life and give the little boy a real family?

"We do, don't we, though?" Daffyd asked Ianto. Before answering, Ianto glanced at Jack who nodded.

"I suppose we do," he answered, "do you like yours? I think it looks better on you though. I think I'm going to have to try yours on" he continued "stealing" the little boy's nose, putting his thumb between two other fingers and taking it away. The children giggled and jumped him, shouting: "Give it back!"

Jack felt a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach as he watched his son climb on top of his ex-partner's stomach, forcing him to put his nose back where it belonged. This was how it was supposed to be, but was he ready to take Ianto back?

Ianto played with the children on the ground some more, before they ran towards the swing-set without any warning, leaving the four adults alone at the picnic-table. A moment after the children left, an awkward silence filled the air. Ianto stood up and brushed of the grass and dirt of his clothes, before sitting down next to Rhys, face to face with Jack.

"Thank you for letting me come," Ianto stuttered after a few moments. Jack nodded in response, not knowing what to say.

"They seem to be wonderful kids, both of them," Ianto tried.

This got a positive response, as Jack forgot whom he was talking to, and began his usual rant about him great they both were.

Gwen and Rhys looked at each other, smiling, maybe just maybe, all this could have a happy ending.


	10. Father and Son

**Chapter 10 - Father and son**

Before saying goodbye, Ianto presented the children with their gifts that were much appreciated.

"Daffyd can't get enough of super-heroes," Jack smiled, and before thinking Ianto answered:

"well, with you as a father, who could?" a comment that earned a slight change of colour on the Captain's cheeks and a small smile.

As they were going to go their separate ways, Daffyd looked down at his Spiderman-figure and beamed with happiness before throwing his arms around Ianto's neck, holding him in a tight embrace. Again, Jack felt the warmth in his stomach.

They said their good-byes, and Daffyd said to Ianto:

"I hope we'll see each other again soon!"

"So do I, Daffyd." Ianto answered exchanging a quick glance with Jack.

"Daddy, who is Ianto really? Is he my Welsh tad?" Daffyd asked Jack, when they were alone, taking him by surprise.

Jack had told Daffyd that he had another daddy, a Welsh one, but that he didn't know where he was. But now he didn't know what to say.

"What do you think Daffyd?"

"Yeah, he probably is, since we have the same nose, and he speaks Welsh, like auntie Gwen and uncle Rhys." his son answered thoughtfully.

As it didn't seem to bother the young boy, Jack felt he didn't want to lie.

"And if I say that you're right, would that make you happy?"

"Yup! Then you wouldn't have to be so lonely, daddy!" Jack felt his heart break when he heard this.

"But, sweetheart, him being your tad, doesn't mean he's gonna come and live with us. But you could see him again if you'd like." His son frowned.

"That's not fair! Lily lives with both her parents! I want to have you both too!"

"It's not that easy, Daff, your tad left before you were born, I don't know he's staying in Cardiff or not."

"Doesn't he want me?" Daffyd asked with tears in his eyes, causing his father to sweep him up and hold him tight.

"Of course he wants you, sweetheart! It's just complicated, 'cause he didn't know you existed until a couple of days ago. But I'm sure he's going to come back to see you many, many times now that he does!"

As he held his son, Jack thought that he had to talk to Ianto, have all his questions answered, so that he could possibly feel comfortable having him back properly in their life.


	11. Conversations

**A/N Thank you for all the favourites and alerts, they make me so happy! Now, I thought it time for our boys to talk...**

**Chapter 11 – Conversations**

_See me at The Plass at 2pm. CJH_

Ianto's mobile had awoken him early the next morning. Ianto had hoped Jack would contact him as soon as possible, but this soon, was he ready? Did he have all the answers to Jack's questions? But he knew he would only get one shot, and this was it.

Ianto walked around the Plass for half an hour, before standing still, looking at the water. He was startled as he looked around and Jack's face was one decimetre from his own.

"We have to talk", Jack said looking Ianto straight in the eye, with a very serious look on his face.

They settled down at a café on the Plass, with some coffee and they started to talk. There seemed to be no end to the questions and the explanations. When they finished, it was dark outside and their coffee, barely touched had gone cold, and they realized they had been talking for many, many hours. Jack was happy he had asked Rhys and Gwen to babysit, so that they could have a proper talk, because even though he wasn't ready to take Ianto back, or at least not yet, he was ready to let him become part of their life, and who knew what could follow.

"You could come to dinner on Thursday, if you'd like…" Jack had said at the end of the conversation.

"I would love to," had been Ianto's quick answer, "should I bring anything?"

"No, that's ok," Jack began before changing his mind, "or, actually, maybe you could bring dessert?"

"Of course, I-I'll bring dessert," Ianto stuttered happily.

"See you at 6 on Thursday night then!"

"Absolutely, thank you so much, Jack!"

At this point they didn't quite know what to do as they were saying goodbye, it felt too early for a hug, even though they had made a lot of progress, and a handshake just felt wrong, so finally they just looked at each other, both of them a bit confused, before mumbling bye…

TWTWTW

Thursday couldn't come too fast, Ianto was so happy to be invited to Jack's, to be able to se Daffyd again! On Thursday morning he started thinking about what dessert he should bring and decided on making banana split; before realising that he didn't know if his own son had any allergies or what he liked or disliked. His worst nightmare would be to come with bananas and ice-cream just to find out that Daffyd was lactose-intolerant and hated bananas. He started to cry as he thought about his son and that he actually didn't know anything about him. How could this have happened? For such a long time he had regretted leaving, but it wasn't until now that he realised the extent of what he had missed out on. He hadn't seen his son's first step, or heard his first word; he didn't even know what he had looked like as a baby!

Crying, he took his phone up and dialled Gwen's number. She answered on the second ring.

"I can't do this Gwen! What have I done? "

She heard the panic in his voice and said calmly:

"Where are you Ianto? At the hotel? Ok, I'll be right there, just wait and calm down!"

Gwen left the Hub quickly leaving Jack, who had been observing her from his window, looking puzzled.

Gwen soon arrived at the hotel, and as she entered his room, she found Ianto curled up in a little ball, crying hysterically.

"It's alright sweetheart, calm down," she said before holding him tightly. She was still mad at him for so many different reasons, but at the same time she knew that he needed her to be his friend right now, everything else would have to be solved later.

He calmed down slightly as she held, whispering that everything was going to be ok.

"What have I done, Gwen? I have a lovely son, and I don't know him at all! And I don't know what to do to change that?"

"Well, for starters, you're coming to dinner, that's good. And we'll be there, to support you. But Ianto, you saw how well it went in the park, why shouldn't it be ok?"

"I was planning dessert," he explained through the sobs, "and I realised I don't even know what he likes, or if his allergic to anything! What if I kill my own son, because I don't know he's allergic to lactose?"

"First of all, Ianto, you don't die from lactose intolerance, you get a tummy ache, and second, no one expects you to know everything. We expect you to get to know Daffyd, and do your best with him. That's all! Don't worry! I know it's hard for you to believe, but not everything has to be perfect…"

The last comment earned a small smile.

"But is he though? Allergic, I mean? I was thinking of making banana split and then I started thinking, and then I panicked, and well, you know the rest…" He was starting to calm down, and Gwen knew that if she gave him information now he would be able to take it in.

"Well, I'd say you already know your son quite well, he loves banana split! He has quite the sweet-tooth, but that's his absolute favourite." Ianto smiled hopefully as she continued "he doesn't have any allergies, he absolutely hates brussel sprouts, but really likes spinach. And just like his dad, he loves jelly-donuts. Can't get enough of them. Once, we had a whole platter full, and as Jack, Rhys and I went out in the garden to look at something, the two little monsters ate them all! The only trace of them was the jelly on the kids' faces!" she smiled as she told him the memory. Ianto smiled as well, before turning serious, asking:

"How are they, how has everything been going since I left?"

"When you left, Jack was heartbroken, I've never seen him like that, except for when the 456 had killed you. But then, when he found out that he was pregnant, he got something to concentrate on. Things got a bit better, but he's never been able to get over you…"


	12. Dinner

******A/N The correct chapter seven has now been put up, thank you so much Secrets-and-Smiles and stixibuns****, for your messages and your help! Now, I hope everyone will enjoy chapter 12...**

**Chapter 12 - Dinner**

"Tad!" Daffyd shouted as he ran towards Ianto in the doorway. Ianto hadn't had to worry about the little boy's reaction, he was obviously very happy to see him. And hearing Daffyd call him tad made him feel warm inside.

Jack watched the scene from the kitchen doorway, and smiled happily at Ianto. He was just as happy as his ex was that their son accepted his father so easily.

Ianto carried Daffyd into the living room, where they sat down.

"Lily and auntie Gwen and uncle Rhys are coming soon," Daffyd beamed with happiness, as he looked from one parent to the other.

"I know, that's why I brought so much dessert," smiled Ianto.

"Dessert? What are we having? Can I look, please, please, can I look?" Daffyd asked prying the bag from his tad's hands, both fathers looking at him, amused and happy at this little domestic scene.

"The others will be arriving in about 15 minutes. Daffyd, why don't you show your tad around?" Jack encouraged his son, as he took the bag of dessert Ianto had brought.

"Come on, tad, I'll show you my room first," Daffyd said happily to Ianto as he dragged him by the hand. Jack and Ianto exchanged a smile before the two went up the stairs.

Daffyd gave Ianto a very professional tour around the house and the garden before leaving him in Jack's bedroom when the doorbell rang. Ianto felt slightly awkward being in this very private part of the house, especially as Jack came looking for him, and he was still in there, looking at pictures of Daffyd.

"So, this is where you're hiding?" Jack smiled.

"You have a lovely house, Jack."

"Thank you, I bought it for you actually, thought you would like it… The day you disappeared, I was going surprise you with it, that's why Gwen and I were out – to arrange things here… Some twist of faith, huh?"

"I'm so sorry, Jack, for everything. Had I known then what I know now, about Daffyd, and no longer blame myself for what happened to Stephen, I wouldn't have left, but I really thought I was making things better for you… I loved you so much; I never wanted to hurt you!"

Jack couldn't help but ask "and now? Do you still love me?"

"Of course I do, Jack! That is one thing that will never change. Even if we're not together, I will always love you and be there for you and Daffyd."

"Ok, lads, that's enough of the emotional stuff!" Rhys said, feeling very much like he intruded, but he also knew that the children would be extremely disappointed if something happened to make Ianto leave. "Dinner's ready, and we're all waiting!"

The two men avoided looking at each other as they followed Rhys downstairs. This would have to be followed up some other time, but not tonight.

The dinner went very well, everyone talked and laughed, and as they were having dessert Daffyd crept up in Ianto's lap.

"This was the best dessert ever! Banana split is my favourite! Thank you tad!" he said, placing a chocolaty kiss on Ianto's cheek.

Both his fathers felt all warm inside as their little boy showed Ianto so much affection, and as their eyes met, they smiled.

After dinner, the children were sent to bed, and the grown-ups sat talking and having coffee. It felt so natural and easy, and everyone was very pleased. After a while Gwen and Rhys rose and thanked the ex-couple for everything.

"Thank you for keeping Lily over night, Jack, it's nice to have a little time to ourselves before the baby comes." said Gwen as they were saying their goodbyes.

"It's my pleasure, and anyway you're minding Daffyd on Saturday… Drive safely!" Jack smiled as they waved goodbye to their friends.

Even after the Williams' had left, things still felt very natural between Ianto and Jack, and Ianto volunteered to help with the dishes. Jack gladly accepted as doing the dishes wasn't his favourite thing to do, and it was always more fun with company.

They were both surprised at how well it was going, and as Ianto was leaving, they hugged. The embrace lasted a few seconds longer than a usual hug between friends, but it felt so good, and after such a long time apart neither man wanted to let go. Now they knew that at the very least they would be able to friends, and hopefully more, they both wished to themselves.

"Hey, Ianto, we're going to the park again tomorrow afternoon, you're welcome to join us if you'd like!" Jack said as Ianto was getting into his car.

"I would love to, I'll see you tomorrow!" he waved and left.

Some time later, both men fell asleep, happier than they had been for a long time.


	13. Reaquainted

**Chapter 13 - ****Reacquainted**

The following afternoon, they met in the park and again everything felt very natural. This time it was just the three of them, and while Daffyd was playing, his fathers had coffee and talked. Previously, Ianto had mostly explained why he had left and why he hadn't come back sooner, but now he told Jack about the two expeditions he had been on; one to Antarctica and one to the Amazon rain forest. He had been working for UNIT, and had been under an assumed identity. He confessed to Jack that it had felt exciting, as though he was a secret agent. Jack, knowing Ianto's fascination with James Bond, smiled widely, and told Ianto about the more spectacular aliens and objects that had come through the Rift during his absence. Again, as they were saying their goodbyes, Ianto hugged first Daffyd, and then Jack.

They saw each other again on Saturday morning, going with the Williams' for a picnic on the beach. Before leaving, they went for a walk. Ianto and Jack were walking and talking, when Daffyd, who had been playing with Lily behind them, ran up and took both of their hands, walking between them. He told them about a sandcastle they had seen, and how he wanted to go swimming soon. The two men looked at each other and smiled. This was how it was supposed to be.

Everything was going well, but both Ianto and Jack thought that they had to give this a little time, before any possible romantic relationship, first they had to become friends again. But both of them hoped more and more that their relationship would eventually develop into what it once had been, and this was certainly a good start.

**A/N It's very short, I know, but more will come soon... Thanks for reviewing!**


	14. Jealousy

**A/N Sooo sorry about the delay! I have no idea what happened, the time just disappeared... But here's the next chapter, I hope you'll like it! Thank you for reading!**

**Discaimer: I don't own Torchwood, I'm only borrowing our favourite boys...**

**Chapter 14 - Jealousy**

On Saturday night, Ianto had nothing planned, so he went out to have a drink. He went to a club, and enjoyed watching everybody dance happily around him. He was feeling good; they had spent a wonderful day at the beach and he dared to hope that maybe they could have a future as a family. But as he looked around, he froze. Jack, what was he doing there? And who was that man he was dancing so suggestively with?

"Jack? What are you doing here?" he asked as he walked up to the Captain, jealousy invading his entire body.

"Ianto?" Jack didn't quite know what to say. Even if he didn't owe the young man anything, he suddenly felt guilty for dancing with another man, and even guiltier about what he had intended to do with the same man a bit later. But his guilt angered him, why shouldn't he be there, enjoying himself? Whatever was going on between them, they had certainly not made any promises!

"I thought…" Ianto started, just to be cut off by an enraged Captain.

"You thought what exactly? That you could just come back? Well, that's not gonna happen! I'm letting you see Daffyd, but that's it! You chose to leave, and now you're going to have to live with it! I don't want you in my life anymore!" he knew as he said it that it was all a lie, he wanted more than anything to take Ianto back, but he didn't know how What he did know, however, was how to make him hurt, and he couldn't quite resist, he himself had been hurt so badly. But as he saw the pain on the young Welshman's face as he turned to leave the club, he regretted what he had said, and quickly followed him out on the street.

"Ianto, I'm sorry…"

"No, Jack, you shouldn't be! You're right, I don't have any right to come back and assume anything, I was just hoping…" his voice died away, and the Captain couldn't help himself from taking his former lover in his arms, holding him tight.

Their lips brushed against each other, and they both felt the need to get closer. Jack ran his tongue over Ianto's lips, and was granted access by grateful lips. They had both waited for this for so long.

"I was hoping too… Gwen and Rhys are keeping Daffyd for the night…" Jack said quietly, which was responded to by another hot embrace. They left the street, and held each other tight as they walked towards Ianto's hotel, kissing occasionally.


	15. I've Missed You So Much

**A/N Ok, here goes... Haven't written a smut-chapter before, don't really know how I did, but I hope you'll enjoy! Comments and reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter**** 15 - I've missed you so much**

The moment the couple entered the hotel room, the occasional kiss turned into one long, hot kiss that was only broken when they no longer could breath. At the same time they undressed each other, eager to be as close as possible. They unbuttoned each other's shirts, and soon the belts and trousers were lying on the floor.

Soon they were down to their boxers, and the kiss got even hotter as the only thing now separating their full-grown erections was thin fabric. Jack rubbed against Ianto in a way he knew would get him even more aroused, and quickly found himself pushed down onto the bed. Ianto looked at Jack's beautiful body and kneeled in front of him as he took off the Captain's underwear. But before doing anything else, he looked up at his gorgeous lover and searched his gaze, wondering if it was alright to continue. Jack smiled seductively and bucked his hips at his partner. Ianto didn't need more convincing and started to put soft kisses down Jack's torso, while brushing the inside of his thighs with his fingers. He came to one nipple, and took it between his lips, teasing Jack with his teeth and tongue. Jack felt himself grow even larger, which he didn't think possible without exploding. His member was now throbbing, and the only remedy was Ianto. Like on cue, Ianto continued kissing Jack, down his stomach, to move down his thighs. He now gripped the impressive shaft of the Captain, planting gentle kisses down the entire length. As small drops of pre-cum left Jack, Ianto was quickly there to lick them up. He then continued to lick Jack up and down before taking him in entirely. Jack breathed in deeply and bucked his hips towards his young lover. Ianto looked up, and made eye-contact with Jack, they had both waited so long for this.

"Ianto," mumbled Jack, "I won't last much longer…"

Ianto tipped his eye-brow seductively, as though that was all he was waiting for. He started to move his mouth off of his lover's penis, but finally continued to suck on the tip, like a lollipop, while massaging Jack's balls with one hand. Now, Jack could no longer hold on and he came violently. But Ianto was prepared and swallowed every last drop and continued to kiss him softly afterwards, before moving up, putting himself on top of Jack. They kissed sensually and deeply, before Ianto noticed a tear running down Jack's face.

"Jack?" Ianto asked with a worried expression on his face.

"Don't worry," the Captain whispered, "it's not sad tears… I'm so happy being with you right now! I wish nothing had ever happened, and that we could stay like this forever... I've missed you so much…"

Their lips met in another deep kiss, before Jack put his hand on Ianto's still erect penis.

"Oh, we can't leave you like this now, can we?" he smiled devilishly.

Ianto didn't object, he only leaned in for another kiss and let Jack do to him what he wanted. Jack stroke Ianto up and down, until he came, shuddering with pleasure, and they lay together kissing and just relishing in being close after such a long time, and they had the whole night to show each other just how happy they both were.


	16. The Morning After

**A/N The title of the chapter says it all... Hope you like! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Chapter**** 16 - The morning after**

Jack and Ianto woke up in Ianto's hotel room the next morning, both feeling completely happy for the first time in so long. They lay looking in each other's eyes, as they held each other, kissing lightly.

"But we're gonna have to keep things separate for a while, Ianto. When you come to see Daffyd, I'm not your lover. You can't sleep at the house, we're gonna have to go on dates alone, see how this works…"

"Of course, Jack! I'll do anything, I just want to make it work."

TW TW TW

Some time later, Jack walked into the Hub, and was greeted by a smiling Gwen. She knew how he sometimes needed to go out by himself and just find someone for the night. It was Captain Jack for chrissakes!

"So, Jack., how was your night?" she asked smiling, one of her eyebrows raised suggestively.

"It was amazing! Oh, Gwen, this was the best night I've had for so long!" he answered dreamily.

"But, Jack, umm, what about..." she started but didn't quite know how to finish. "It seemed as though things were looking up for you and Ianto, what about him?"

"Oh, I think he enjoyed himself too…" Jack answered with a grin.

Gwen gasped "What? Ianto's the one you pulled? Oh my… I'm so happy for you!" she shrieked.

"It really was great last night, but Gwen, we aren't back where we left of. But we are going to try again, we are going to start dating, and he can come see Daff any time he likes, but when he does we're not going to show anything but friendship. I don't want to get Daffyd's hopes up, in case something goes wrong."

"But, Jack, how about your hopes? You look absolutely radiant!"

He laughed at the adjective she chose before answering, it was usually used to describe brides pregnant women and perhaps certain types of aliens, not grown men... "Yeah, I know, I'm really happy! But we have to work on things for a while before we can go back to the way it was… But I do hope we'll be able to do it soon!"


	17. Playdate

**A/N Finally new chapter... Sorry it took so long! Having slight writer's block on this story, if you have any ideas on what could happen, they're very welcome :) ! Enjoy and thank you for reviewing!**

**And as always, I unfortunately do not own Torchwood... I would have treated our boys so much better...**

**Chapter ****17 - Playdate**

"Hello Daffyd," Ianto said smiling when his son opened the door and threw himself in his father's arms.

"Hello taddy!" Daffyd responded and clung to his father as tight as possible, he was so happy his father was taking him out to play.

"Hey Ianto," Jack smiled as he came towards them. He gave Ianto, and their son since he was in his arms, a little hug before leading them into the living room.

This was the first time Ianto and Daffyd were going out on their own, and Jack and Ianto had spoken on the phone for a long time the night before. Ianto had been feeling a bit nervous, but the Captain had reassured him, and if anything were to happen he was going to be at home, just a few minutes away from the park where they were going.

"Daff, why don't you go get your jacket and shoes in your room?" Jack told his son.

As Daffyd ran up the stairs Jack, who couldn't resist, pulled Ianto in his arms giving him a quick kiss; "I missed you last night."

"Oh really," Ianto said pulling away slightly, "I never could have guessed from what you said on the phone..." He cocked his eyebrow seductively before continuing "would you like to continue that conversation tonight? Maybe over the web-cam? That way you don't have to ask what I'm wearing…"

Jack grinned, thinking about their chat, and nodded, that yes he would love to continue tonight.

Daffyd came down the stairs and took Ianto by the hand, dragging him out the door. Jack laughed and waved at them. "Have fun you two!"

Daffyd and Ianto walked to the nearest park and played for about an hour, before Daffyd looked up at his father. "You know tad, there's an ice-cream store over there," he said seriously, pointing at the far end of the park.

"Oh, there is, is there? I wonder if they have good ice-cream? Maybe I should go there some time…"

Daffyd frowned, and felt he had to make things clearer, "daddy always buys me an ice-cream when we come here, and I really feel like ice-cream now too…"

Ianto smiled and took his little boy in his arms, "of course you can have an ice-cream Daff, you want to go there right now?"

Daffyd nodded quickly and looked very happy.

As he watched his son eat his ice-cream, Ianto thought that this was one of the best moments of his life.

They walked slowly back to the house, Daffyd telling Ianto about his school and his friends. Suddenly he said: "Daddy's always had friends too, but he's not really happy anyway, but now that you're back, he is. Please, tad, will you stay with us?"

"I would love to, Daffyd, but for the time being, all I can promise you is that I'm staying in Cardiff, so that I can come visit as much as possible." He thought about what Daffyd had said and thought that he wanted the exact same thing. He only wished that the part about Jack being happy was true, and until he knew for sure, he would do anything in his power to make it so.

The two of them returned to the house, where Jack was waiting with dinner. "Would you like to stay, Ianto?"

"Please, tad, stay!"

"I would love to," he answered smiling, and they settled down around the kitchen table enjoying a family dinner.

It felt so right and natural for them to sit there together and they were all thinking how happy they were.

After dinner, Jack asked if Ianto would be ok with giving Daffyd his bath and putting him to bed, and Ianto happily agreed.

Once, Daffyd was tucked away in his bed, Ianto joined Jack in the living room. What started with drinking coffee, soon turned into more of a make out-session. Just as things got heated, Ianto forced himself to a halt, putting a little distance between them. He looked in Jack's eyes, and said: "Are you sure about this, Jack? We agreed not to be anything more than friends and fathers at the house, and if we go on, this is definitely turning into something else."

Secretly cursing himself, Jack answered "yeah, I suppose you're right… Still interested in continuing over web-cam though?" he grinned.

"Definately" Ianto answered, giving his lover one last kiss before getting up from the sofa.

"Jack, would you like to go out on a date with me on Saturday night?" Ianto said as he was about to leave.

"I would love to; I'll ask Gwen about babysitting." He answered with a big smile. "But first, cyber-date in 45 minutes?"

"I'll see you then!" Ianto smiled and winked before going out to his car.


	18. Late Night Calls

**A/N Finally a new chapter - sorry about the extremely long wait! My writer's block for this story finally lifted, and I've got three chapters written... And after that it'll be a couple more, and then it's the end...**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Torchwood - I just wish I did...**

**Chapter 18 – Late night calls**

Saturday night came faster than both men had expected, but it felt good and they were both looking forward to their first proper day since Ianto's return.

Gwen and Rhys were baby-sitting, and after some very interesting and nice dates over the phone and through the web-cam, they really looked forward to spending some proper time together, just the two of them.

Ianto came to the house and the two men had a glass of wine together before heading down to the Bay, going to a small French restaurant. They spent the entire evening there, talking, eating and drinking wine, just enjoying each other's company. They ended up at Jack's and Ianto spent the night there, and as they were falling asleep in each other's arm, after several hours of lovemaking, they both thought that this felt so right, they were absolutely on the right path.

Over the next few weeks, Jack and Ianto spent as much time together as possible, Ianto often came over to have dinner with Jack and Daffyd, and as Gwen and Rhys needed some time alone they babysat Lily together. Ianto still didn't spend the night when Daffyd was there, he and Jack both felt that they wanted to be able to say that the boy's tad was coming to live with them permanently before introducing him to this. What they didn't know though, was that their clever little boy knew exactly what was going on, since his fathers looked more and more in love, and seemed to get on so well. Jack and Ianto both knew that their relationship was healing and that they were going to get back together properly, give their son a real family-life sooner or later, but for the time being, Ianto only spent the night at the house on their date-nights. Instead, after having gone home, Ianto called Jack, and the two men spoke for hours before falling asleep, either having phone-sex or talking about serious matters, or just simply about the day that passed, how Daffyd was doing in school or Gwen's current fascination with orange baby-clothes. They made sure to speak every night, and Jack and Ianto were both happy about the changes in the Hub, making it possible for Jack not to work as much, and this way, they were always able to good night as one of them was dozing off.

These late night phone-calls continued for about a month, before Jack decided that he felt ready for Ianto to come home. The younger man had explained why he had left, and not only did Jack know that he regretted leaving, but he could now actually understand how Ianto had felt. He himself had so often blamed himself for everything going wrong and he too had unfortunately often run away from these situations. Jack had forgiven Ianto, and felt that Daffyd now knew his father enough and that they had gotten reacquainted enough, for Ianto to come and live with them full time. Jack planned to ask Ianto to move in with them on their date the following Saturday. The other matter he had to talk to him about, would wait a little longer.

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

"Ianto, I need to talk to you about something," Jack said seriously as they sat at the restaurant having their main.

"Oh? Jack, you sound serious, is there something wrong?" Ianto asked nervously. Everything had been going so well lately, and he hadn't picked up on anything being wrong.

"No, sweet-heart, nothing's wrong, but it is serious," Jack smiled, this was exactly the reaction he had wanted from Ianto, to be able to surprise him.

"Since you've been back, a lot has happened, and I feel that you now have a very natural part of mine anf Daff's life." he continued, watching Ianto smile cautiously, secretly hoping that Jack would ask him to move in with them.

"Yeees," Ianto spurred him to continue.

"Ianto, I don't know what I would do without you, I love you so much! Would you like to move in with Daffyd and me?" Jack finished with a big smile.

"Yes, Jack, yes of course I would! I love you so much!" Ianto answered and uncharacteristically leaned over the table and kissed Jack deeply.

The rest of the meal was spent in quiet contentment, before going home, and going to bed, their bed.

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

At about 1.30 in the morning Jack's mobile started to ring. The two men had just fallen asleep, and Jack drowsily answered, but sobered quickly as he heard what was said on the other end.

"Jack, they're gone, the children have been taken!" Gwen cried, and Jack felt his heart being wrenched out of his chest.

**Reviews? Please?**


	19. Return of the Captain

**A/N Since I left you with such a cliffie last time, I thought I'd be nice and update quickly! Thank you so much for the reviews, they mean the world to me! Hope you'll like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't know anything Torchwood :( ...**

**Chapter 19 – Return of the Captain**

Ianto had woken up properly as he heard his lover talking to Gwen, and now waited worriedly to find out what was happening.

As Jack hung up the phone, he immediately started to get dressed, telling Ianto what Gwen had told him.

"Ianto, we have got to move, quickly! Daffyd and Lily have been kidnapped! Gwen heard a noise from Lily's room and as she went in to check that they were alright, she just managed to see them disappear!"

"Disappear? What do you mean Jack? What's happened?" Ianto cried out, this couldn't be happening, he had just gotten to know his son, he was not about to lose him now.

"Disappear." Jack stated, and Ianto could see a flash of cold hatred in his eyes.

"Captain John Hart," Jack said with disdain "held both children in his arms, and just as Gwen entered the room, he pressed a button on his wrist-strap and all three of them disappeared."

Ianto and Jack were out in the car within three minutes, and raced to the Williams' house. Fortunately there was very little traffic, since it was so late, and they were soon at Gwen's front door. They were greeted by a crying Gwen and a pacing Rhys, staring in front of him. Gwen explained, through her tears, what had happened, and Jack looked at the other three.

"I'm going to get them. I will be back, and when I come back, I will have our children with me."

"I'm going with you Jack! You're not going on your own, Daffyd's my son too, and I'm coming!" Ianto said, looking Jack straight in the eye, as to tell him that this was not up for discussion.

Jack was about to disagree, when Gwen spoke.

"He's right Jack, you shouldn't go alone. It's safer this way!"

Jack relented, and took a firm hold of Ianto, before pressing a few buttons on his wrist-strap.

"Be careful, and bring our babies back!" was the last the two of them heard Gwen say before disappearing.

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

When Jack and Ianto re-appeared, it was in a huge bright room, with white walls, each one with a door. They immediately saw the children, and gave a sigh of relief as they looked fine.

"Daddy, tad!"

"Uncle Jack!" the children shouted and made to run to the men, as John Hart appeared before them, holding out a hand stopping them.

"What the fuck is this about John? What are you doing with the children?" Jack growled at his ex-partner.

"Oh, Jackie, what kind of way is that to greet an old friend?" John smiled at them.

His smile made Ianto feel sick, and he leapt towards him, but Hart was quick. Before Ianto could hit him, he held up a sonic blaster gun, pointing it between Ianto's eyes.

"Jack, tell lover-boy here to calm down, otherwise he'll be blown to pieces. I'd tell him myself, but somehow I don't think he'd trust me…" John's smile was fading, and Jack understood that he was completely serious. For whatever reason John had kidnapped the children, it was serious enough to be prepared to be killed by Jack.

"Ianto, listen to me, come back here… Kids, it's ok, we're here now, you'll be fine! Won't they, John?" Jack said pointedly, and was relieved to see Ianto back down, retreating to his side.

"Of course Jack, they'll be fine! As long as you help me…"

Jack felt a surge of anger, but remained calm outwards.

"What is it this time, John?" he growled.

"Oh, your want to help me is admirable, it really is… Warms the heart!" John said, before explaining.

"Ok, ok… I'm sorry about the kids, I never meant to harm them… But I needed to know that you would come for sure, and this was the only way…"

Ianto and Jack both shot daggers of hate at the Captain, but remained silent and listened.

"Jack, this is Nalledoki, 3049; you and me, we've been here before, remember?"

Jack nodded slightly, and winced at the memory, before letting Hart continue.

"Any minute now, Olivia should come through that door, it's her, it's really her Jack!" John said, pointing at one of the large doors.

At this, Jack's eyes were large

"Like I told you the first time I came to Cardiff, there are only a handful Time Agents left, and we're being hunted. Livia, asked me to get you here, she needed to talk to you, she needs you to take the Uronion jewel, Jack."

If it was possible for Jack's eyes to get any bigger, this was the case as he heard Hart say these last words.

Ianto wanted to ask what who Olivia was, and what was happening, but he didn't have a chance before the door Hart had indicated was thrown open.. As this happened, Hart released his hold on the children who ran past the Captains, to Ianto, who scooped them up.

A gorgeous blonde woman with blue eyes came through, and Jack and Ianto could see in her eyes how frightened she was.

"Jack! You came!" she exclaimed seeing him, before throwing her arms around his neck.

"Oh, Livia! It's been so long!" he said, kissing her hair.

At this point, Ianto cleared his throat and as he got Jack's attention, he indicated the children and gave him a look that clearly said: let's get out of here! His partner's look made Jack come back to the situation at hand.

"Olivia, what's going on? Why are we here?"

"I'm sorry Jack, for bringing you here, but I'm being chased, and they'll be here any moment! I need you to take the jewel!"

They only had time to look at each other, before Olivia and Jack kissed violently, and as jealous Ianto felt, he thought that he saw a glow about them, and wondered just what was going on. But he was awoken from his thoughts, as the door Olivia had come through, was opened again, six men dressed in uniform coming out.

Jack and Olivia broke their kiss, and with John they formed a human shield in front of Ianto and the children. They all had their guns out, and suddenly heavy firing started. After a few moments, John looked at Jack.

"Jack, you need to get out of here! Get your family away from here and protect us all!" he shouted and moved to stand before Jack, shielding him as Jack moved towards Ianto and the children. John, Olivia and the soldiers continued to shoot at each other.

Just as Jack reached his family, he felt a terrible pain in his left shoulder. He had been shot. He quickly pushed a few buttons on the wrist-strap and put his arms around Ianto and the children. He was starting to break out in a cold sweat, and the pain was terrible. Ianto could see the agony in Jack's eyes.

"Just relax, you'll be fine Jack! You always are!"

"No, I won't…" Jack whispered into Ianto's neck, "We need to get back to the Hub as soon as possible!" He said faintly, and at that moment there was a flimmer, and they were fortunately moved to the Hub.

"Oh, my God, Jack, what's happened?" Emma screamed, seeing the amount of blood on Jack's shirt.

"I think you would generally call it a gunshot-wound," Jack tried to flirt and charm, which didn't work, especially since he collapsed on the floor.

**Reviews? Pleeaase?**


	20. Dead Or Alive

**A/N I'm sorry about leaving you with such an evil cliffie - it did get lots of reactions! Here comes an up-date, but also a cliffie, hope you'll forgive me! **

**Thank you so much PCJanto, SilverYaoiHellion, Socalrose, Iantogirl, Sunshine Through The Storm, Isabel Emrys for reviewing! This chapter is dedicated to you! **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own anything Torchwood :(**

**Chapter 20 – Dead or Alive**

Jack was quickly moved to the Sick Bay, and Ianto, although worried, stayed with the children on the couch.

The alarm sounded and Gwen and Rhys came running in. Ianto let go of Lily who ran to her parents.

"Where's Jack?" Gwen wondered after having hugged her daughter senseless.

"Oh, he's in the Sick Bay, he took a bullet in the shoulder…Although, now that I think about it, I don't know why? I mean he can't die!"

But he felt worried as he saw the look in Gwen's eyes,

"He hasn't told you?" she saud faintly, and Ianto felt his entire body go cold.

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

Rhys took the children to buy some ice-cream, fortunately they were still small enough to distract, and Gwen and Ianto sat down in Jack's office.

"Ok… This is hard, I thought he had told you himself…" Gwen sighed.

"What, Gwen? What's wrong?" Ianto asked, very worried.

"Well, actually, I don't know if you would consider this a problem… Well, at least if the situation wasn't what it is…"

"Please, Gwen, just get on with it?" Ianto asked.

"Ok, here goes… Jack's changed, Ianto. Just after Jack came back after having had Daffyd, we discovered that there was something different… During his pregnancy, Jack saw to it that he didn't die, and when he came back, well he hadn't been hurt in a long time… And then one day, he was hurt while he was chasing a weevil, and he had to be on bed rest for two weeks, barely surviving."

Ianto looked puzzled, and hoped that he was keeping up. This was all very strange – Jack getting hurt, what was going on?

"Ianto, Jack isn't immortal anymore." Gwen said simply, sensing his confusion.

"Apparently, so the Doctor said when he came a couple of years ago, when he got pregnant with Daffyd, he ceased being a fixed point in time, since Daffyd wasn't. During the pregnancy, he shared his life power with Daffyd, and this made him mortal."

Ianto looked shocked, but she continued, hoping that he was still taking this in.

"Jack now ages like anybody else, and he can get hurt just like any of us. He is being much more careful though, which is probably why you haven't noticed, but why he hasn't told you I don't know… I'm sorry that you found out like this Ianto… " Before she could continue, her face was turned into a grimace, and she put her hands on her stomach.

"Gwen?" Ianto exclaimed, panicked, too much was happening, what was he supposed to do?

"Something's wrong, Ianto, the baby shouldn't come for two weeks?" Gwen breathed out worriedly, meeting Ianto's eyes.


	21. Birthday Party

**A/N So, an update for you, probably the last for this story, at least for a while... Hope you'll like it!**

**Thank you so much PCJanto, DarknessintheCorners, Sunshine Through The Storm and IsabelEmrys for reviewing, this is for you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Torchwood, I'm just borrowing our boys for a while :)**

**Chapter 21 – Birthday Party**

Ianto was having a light lunch with Gethin in the backyard, when Daffyd came out, very excited.

"Tad, we have to leave soon! If we don't leave in 35 minutes, we'll be late for Ally's fourth birthday-party, and Lily and I are giving her a present together!"

Ianto smiled at his son and pressed a quick kiss on Gethin's cheek before answering.

"Alright, Daff, we'll get ready, and we'll leave in thirty, ok?" he answered, thinking how quickly Daffyd was growing up, his eighth birthday was coming up in a few weeks, and he was constantly surprised how like him his son was. Daffyd always wanted everything to be organized and on time – so completely different from Jack, which may be as well, since he was the spitting image of him. Ianto couldn't imagine having a son, that was not only a copy of Jack physically, but also in mentality.

So much had happened in the last four years, since Ally and then Gethin had come into their lives. Today, made him think even more about that day. Four years ago, he had found out that Jack was no longer immortal in a way he didn't even want to thin about, and Gwen had given birth to Ally. So the day was always filled with mixed emotions – so many tears had been shed – both of sadness and of happiness.

He took Gethin's hand in his and walked into the house, following Daffyd. They looked at each other, and Ianto felt so happy. Could life be better than this?

Forty minutes later, Ianto and Daffyd were standing by the door, both slightly annoyed by being late. But they still knew it was something they had to get used to. Jack had trained them well, and Gethin was just the same – always late.

"Come on! Let's go! If you don't come down within thirty seconds, we're leaving without you!" they both shouted up the stairs.

"Ok, ok!" they heard in response, and a few moments later they saw Gethin coming down the stairs slowly.

"We're leaving NOW!" Ianto said, impatiently.

"Ok, ok, then you'll dress Cerys next time," they heard from the top of the stairs, before seeing Jack finally coming down the stairs, with the baby in his arms.

"It wasn't my fault, it was Daddy's", Gethin said with a grin, very much like Jack's.

"Thanks a lot, kid…" Jack said, jokingly.

"It's ok, let's just leave now, ok?" Ianto said giving Jack a quick kiss, smiling at their three-month old daughter, who smiled back.

"Actually, Tad, Dad, there's something I have to tell you," Daffyd said when they got out to the car and Gethin and Cerys were fastened in their seats, "we can take it easy, the party doesn't start for another thirty minutes… I just know how you are…" he smiled.

"He's way too much like you, Ianto! I'm glad we've got Geth as well…" Jack smiled and winked at them, before leaving their driveway.

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

Later that evening, Ianto lay awake, looking at Jack in his sleep. Their daughter was lying in her cot next to their bed, making little gurgling sounds, but by the sounds of it, she was dozing off. He had just been in to check on the boys, who were both sleeping peacefully, after having completely exerted themselves with Gwen and Rhys' daughters at the birthday party.

As he lay there, he couldn't help but think of what had happened four years earlier. How he had almost lost Jack, but fortunately Emma had been able to stabilize him just in time to deliver a healthy Ally. They had never had to worry about her, she was born two weeks before the actual due-date, but she was a healthy baby-girl who was very much like her mother.

Jack hadn't woken up for a couple of hours though, and those hours had been some of the longest in Ianto's life. But what Jack had told him when he woke up, well made up for every second of worrying – he was going to be a father again! Jack was pregnant, and after a few quick check-ups, Emma had assured them that both the baby and Jack were fine.

Jack had been planning to tell Ianto for a couple of weeks, at the same time as he asked him to move in, but then the kids had been kidnapped, and that had kind of gotten in the way.

And here they were, four years later, with Gethin, who had turned out fine despite what had happened early on in the pregnancy, and Cerys, who was the most beautiful baby-girl in the world, and the most proud big brother in the world, Daffyd. Before falling asleep, Ianto thought, that life couldn't get more perfect.

**So, that's it for a while, I think... What did you think? Review, please?**


	22. Author's note

**Author's note**

I'm sorry! It's just an author's note, but within it a promise: I will be posting a sequel to Coming Back Unexpectedly where you'll find out what happens to Ianto and Jack's family and solve a few mysteries… But this won't be up for a while; all my stories will have to be put on hold for a little while because of real life and Uni… For now, I'm putting COMPLETE on this story, and will be back with the sequel asap!

But I would like to take this opportunity to thank everybody who's read this story, and to all of you who've reviewed and put me on alert/favourite! Thank you so much! It means the world to me!

**I would also like to ask for your help: I'm looking for a great story for which I've forgotten the name, and that I can no longer find… It's an AU about Ianto, being dumped a few weeks before his sister's wedding, and when he can't find a woman to take to the wedding, his new friend Jack offers to go with him in drag… Does anybody recognize this? Thanks so much for your help!**

I'm sorry if I disappointed anybody in posting just an AN! But a new story is promised, and the others will be continued as soon as possible!

Lots of love,

Maria


End file.
